Is it Friendship or Secerts
by kikitwilight
Summary: Bella puts an ad in the paper for a pen pal. Alice answers it. Will it turn out to be friendship or a bunch of secrets? Watch them grow then fall apart. AH better than it sounds. I’m not good with summary’s
1. Alice

**Ok so i was reading this book in English called letters from the inside and i really liked it. And that's where i got this idea from. So i hope u like it. **

**Ps. Sorry if there is spelling mistakes in it**.

Dear Bella 5/1/2010

I don't know why i am writing to you, i saw your ad in a magazine and felt like i had to answer it. I guess i think this will turn out to be something, well i hope it does, you have to reply first to my letter. Anyway i guess i should tell you about me. So here it goes.

My name is Alice and I'm 17 years old, i have short spiky black hair, i have two brothers: Emmett who is 19 and Edward who is 18. I love to go shopping i would move into the mall if i could. I have great fashion choices, so if you need any help there, I'm your girl lol. Ok my favourite colour is red, i drive a yellow Porsche, my dad's a doctor and my mum is an interior designer. I have an amazing boyfriend. His name is jasper, he has sandy blonde hair and amazing blue eyes, and he is the best boyfriend ever.

Ok so i will tell you a bit about my brothers. Emmett looks scary but really he is just a big teddy bear, he has a girlfriend, her name is Rosalie, she is jasper's twin, like him she has blue eyes and long blonde hair. They are a perfect couple. Ok Edward i could go on and on about how screwed up his life is. But this letter isn't about him it's about me, so i will just say that he has messy bronze hair, green eyes, he use to play piano but has stopped, don't know why though. He doesn't have girlfriends, and I'm not saying that like he hasn't found the right one, I'm saying that he doesn't do girlfriends; he just sleeps with every girl he meets. Sometimes I'm ashamed to call him my brother, i guess that's why i answered your ad, for someone to talk to, i don't really have anyone that i can talk to. Yer it sounds like i have heaps of people in my life but i can't really talk about my life with them. Me and Edward use to talk all the time before he changed.

So i guess i better ask you some questions.  
Do you like shopping? Do you have any brothers or sisters? What's your favourite colour? What kind of car do you drive? Do you have any hobbies? Do you have a boyfriend if so what does he look like? What's your favourite food? Do you read if so fav book?

Ok so i will have heaps more when you answer back. Well i hope you answer back.

Please write back, i would love to see where this could go.

From Alice

**Ok so there you go first chapter of is it friendship or secrets. Tell me what you think and if i should continue. Next chapter will be a letter from Bella i wonder what she will write about. Lol**

**Please review**

**kiara **


	2. Bella

Dear Alice 8/1/2010

I was very surprised when i got your letter; i really wasn't expecting anyone to reply. But anyway you seem really cool. So a little about me.

My name is Bella which you already knew. I'm 17 years old; i have mid-length brown wavy hair. I am an only child. My favourite colour is purple, my dad is a police officer and my mum is a stay at home mum. I live in New York, i have a huge house, im not really into fashion, my style is jeans and a t-shirt pretty basic but that's what i like lol

I just read a book it was called fallen. It was amazing, definitely my fav book lol, i don't have a boyfriend at the moment but i am working on it lol. There is this guy at school his name is Paul, he is hot, and funny. We talk all the time, but he just won't ask me out so if you have any tips tell me please i am desperate. Any way my fav food is pizza; i could eat it all the time. But i don't lol.

I drive a sports coupe convertible i love it, it goes pretty fast, i love speeding down the streets. My hobbies are drawing, i love to draw. My favourite time and place to draw is when the sunrises in the morning, and when it goes down at night.

So i guess that's about all i have to say.

Please tell me more about yourself and everything. And write back.

From Bella

**Hope u like. Sorry it is short i wanted to give u guys something lol**

**Please review and check out my new stories**

**kiki**


End file.
